Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-7483847-20140506155012/@comment-83.26.241.237-20140524165139
83.26.241.237 napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): 83.30.119.25 napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): Kiciamiciaxd napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): 83.27.248.149 napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): 91.240.30.13 napisał(a): 91.240.30.13 napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): 83.7.204.69 napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): 83.7.204.69 napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): 83.10.132.225 napisał(a): 84.38.97.248 napisał(a): 83.10.132.225 napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): 83.10.132.225 napisał(a): OMG xD przeczytałam wszystko i szkoda mi ze to koniec waszych kochanych teori :'( powinniście robić odc xD byłoby bomba *_______________________* a zwłaszcza Kassi <3 ale skoro dałyśmy natowi pluszowego kota to ja chcę dać lysiowi : (\/) (=','=) (,,,) (,,,) () () .... widać że to królik xD ? Łoooo jaki słit xD Pomysły się nam wyczerpały na razie heh ^.^ spamujcie spamujcie moje geniuszki *-* macie genialne pomysły zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Kassie'go <3 hy hy :D a jeśli chodzi o wyżeranie popcornu ze stanika Su ........ nikt nie dorówna waszemu mózgowi * * chce więcej! dokładnie! jak wy nie bedziecie spamować to my bedziemy spamowac ze chcemy waszych spamów :D To się zaczyna robić niebezpieczne ! *idzie do pokoju wymyślać nowe pomysły * xD dziękuję! dziękuję! tak tak nie krępować się! dobra teraz serjo! XD (nie umiem być serjo...ale w kit z tym!!) Kassss, będzie niebezpiecznie, ekstremalnie i wyrąbiście!! czyli prosto ujmując: Kas, Su i prysznic! XD LOL reszty można się domyślić! XD Tsiaak a tam lyśiek wbija! XD Może się dołączyć.....XD LOL Olścniło mnie! mam więcej takich pomysłów: Kas, Su i prysznic (+żel truskawkowy XD) Nat, Su i kawałek stołu w bibliotece (+jakiś mini kostium ,,grzecznej,, uczennycy XDD) Lis, Su i krzaczek (ekologia! brawoo! XDDD) Ken, Su i podłoga (tylko bez królików prosze! XDDDD) Armin, Su i 2 komputery (mu wystarczy wirtualnie XDDDDD) Alex, Ken i sklepowa przebieralnia (mam nadzieje że nie za ciasna!? XDDDDDD) Skończ błagam cie xD No co ty w krzaku na fermie królików w jaikimś sianie lepiej :D tak w krzaku! i to w klubie ogrodników! siano to przeżytek! XD LOL nie błagaj ją o koniec *-* bo mówie będą spamy że chcemy ich przepięknych spamów :D + mogłabyś trochę bardziej rozwinać szczegółowo te twoje pomysly ;-) jaaaasne! XD LOL no to słucham rozwijaj o tej przebieralni i tak dalej :D wcześniej proponowałać fajne rzeczy xD to słucham *-* co o tej kąpieli i natem w bibliotece (chociaż nwm czy to Nat i SU czy przypadkiem nie zobaczymy go z naszą drogą dyrektorką xD nie nic! ) Hahaha! dobre!! dyrka i nat! hahaha!! ahh... oki rozwijam: o czym tu mówic: Alex: ,,Ken idziesz ze mną na zakupy?,, Ken: ,,na zakupy? to nie dla mnie!....i nie nazywaj mnie Ken!!!,, Alex: ,,no please! będzie fajnie!,, Ken:,,Nie!,, Alex: (nalegał tak długo aż Ken się zgodził! XD) W SKLEPIE Alex:,,ide na dział z bokserkami! idziesz ze mną?,, XD Ken: ,,co? zwarjowałeś!,, Alex: ,,może wybierzesz coś dla ,,Su,, ?,,(znalazł jego słaby punkt!)XD Ken: ,,C - Co? ale.....,, Alex:(przerwał mu) ,,no daj spokój wiem , że ją lubisz!!,, Ken;(czerwieni się),,.........................,, Alex: ,,No chodz!,, (nie dał mu wyboru, złapał go za ręke i pociągnoł za sobą)XD Alex wybrał bokser dla siebie i Kena, po czym pomknął z nim do przymierzalni! XD Ken: (poszedł do przymierzalni, a Alex za nim XD) Alex: (wtargnoł do przymierzalni Kena i zaczoł go podszczypywać! XD potem połorzył mu ręce na klacie!)XD Ken: (nieco zdezorientowany, nie wiedział co sie dzieje!, zaczoł go odpychać!) Alex:,, Nie opieraj się!,, Ken:,,,co ty....,,(Alex go pocałował!)XDDDDD Na szczęście Kena, do przymierzalni weszła ekspedientka i uratowała go! XDDDDDDDDDDD LOL LOL LOL LOL KONIEC!!! BRAWO! BRAWO!!! thumb hahahahahahahahhaahahahahhahahahah kocham Was za te pomysły sikammmmmmmmmm hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahah dawaj więcej :D ( y ) *.* :* Zaczęłam pisać o Nacie i Su ale......skasowało mi się!(aaaaaa!! płacz*) no to w skrucie: Su idzie do biblioteki, spotyka Nata maja się razem uczyć! w bibliotece Su dostaje przypływu mądrości i zaczyna podejrzewać że jest obiektem sympatii Nata (śmieszna nie? ona!? obiektem sympati!? hahahaha!!!) No więc Su prowokuje Nata! ten nie wytrzymuje! i prowadzi Su w ciemniejszy kąt biblioteki tam jest stolik i cała akcja. Zaczynaja się całować! XDDDDDD Nat położył Su na stole, chciał odgarnąć jej włosy z policzka! i wtedy! odkrył! że ! Su! ma! WOKOBRODY!!!!!!!! Nat:,, AAAA!!!! gorsze od ojca! gorsze!!! (zwiał!) Endzik! XD LOOOOOL DZIEKI!!! thumb :') jakie to romantyczne!!!! plissss niech Chino zatrudni was do tworzenia odcinków! błagam *-* uwież też bym tego chciała! XD Zeby chłopak z którym dochodzisz do 2 bazy powiedział ci ze masz wokobrody gorsze od ojca xD? hehehehehe!! ;-D XD LOL Wokobrody... Aż Oliwia musiała się dokształcać na wikipedii żeby zrozumieć ten odcienk xD tak chciałabym xD to jest romantyczne nie ogarniasz! jak będziesz miała taką sytuację to się dowiesz że to jest najpiękniejsza rzecz na świecie *-* tak! po za tym baczki są cool! XD LOL a znając Su jeszcze nie jednym zaskoczy: 1. nietoperze w gaciach 2. szklane oko 3. moje ulubione wokobrody 4.sztuczna noga 5. metalowa szczęka I.T.D. I.T.P. XD LOL zamiast mózgu jakiś kamień xD no dobra dobra bo odbiegamy od tematu *-* dobra Nat i Su jest Alexy i Ken jest to tera reszta! plisss :D tera Kas i Su jak określiłaś w prysznicu + żel truskawkowy! został jeszcze Lyś, Su i krzaczek Armin Su i 2 komputery był Ken na podłodze ale on był z Alexym tak ze Alexy był by smutny no :D czekam!